Automated Teller Machine
Automated teller machines, more commonly known as ATMs, are computerised machine that can be used to complete monetary transactions such as balance check or withdrawal. It has appeared in three games so far: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description ''GTA San Andreas'' The ATM is a non-interactive device. It features heavily in the mission Small Town Bank for Catalina, where the player must destroy some ATMs and retrieve the money inside. Even if the player can't use the ATM, it is implied that the machine accepts PISN, Master B8tr and Pla$tic cards, and is available for 24 hours. ''GTA IV'' In GTA IV, ATMs are interactive devices, but only serve as a means to show the player how much money Niko has - despite the fact that the player's money is already displayed in the game's HUD. ATMs in GTA IV can be found in various locations throughout Liberty City, and are implied to be operated by the Bank of Liberty. Occasionally, if the player kills a pedestrian who just used an ATM, massive amounts of money will spawn repeatedly on the ground. This will happen even with cops, who normally only drop their pistol. ''GTA V'' According to a June 2013 preview, the player may rob ATMs for extra cash. "ATM…but Not the Gross Version You’d Probably Expect GTA to Make a Joke About While you’re out robbing liquor stores, winning races, and completing missions, you’ll be accruing cash. All of it will go into your wallet. The catch is that, as you’ve already read, almost anything can happen while you’re out and about in San Andreas. If something bad happens and you’re killed, your wallet will just be lying there, on your corpse, ripe for anyone to come along and pluck it out of the pool of your blood. You’ll need to stop at one of the many ATMs scattered around the city in order to deposit – and thus secure – your earnings. Fortunately, places like Ammu-Nation and real-estate brokers accept debit cards, so you won’t need to extract massive stacks of cash from the ATM in order to make big purchases. Note: Rockstar contacted IGN to add that you can also do your banking from your "iFruit" cell phone as well." GTA Online In Grand Theft Auto Online, ATMs play a more important role. The player can visit an ATM to donate their collected money into their bank so that it is protected from being stolen by other players. The player has five options to deposit money, ranging from a few dollars to all the money the player has collected. The player can also withdraw money from an ATM, which appears the same as depositing money except that they are withdrawing money this time. It is best to visit ATMs when not around many other players in GTA Online, for if the player visits an ATM, they are vulnerable to be shot and killed by other players. The player's money can then be stolen from other players, making the use of ATMs in the game very risky. Locations (GTA IV) Broker *Crockett Ave (Southern most corner of Mohawk Ave) *Tulsa St (Mohawk Ave side) *Deadwood St (Opposite the alleyway) *Corner of Tuscarora Ave and Cassidy St. *Cassity St (Opposite the alleyway) Dukes *Corner of Savannah Ave and Seymour Ave (Directly below Howard St.) *Harrison St (Corner of Yorktown Ave.) *Meadows Park (Just off of Cleves Ave.) Bohan *Joliet St. (Opposite Safehouse) *Inside The Triangle Club. Algonquin *Bismarck Ave (Corner of Silicon St.) *Frankfort Ave (Western fork beside Topaz St.) *Union Drive East (Almost level with Nickel St.) *Bismarck Ave (Corner of Manganese St.) *Kunzite St (Halfway between Frankfort Ave. and the small road connecting Kunzite St to Jade St., the Jade St. directly to the South) *Amsterdam Lane (One block above Amethyst St, just south of small lane connecting Amsterdam Lane to Bismark Ave) Alderney *Babbage Drive (On corner of Cockerell Ave.) *Northwest corner of Long John Ave. and Franklin St. *East side of Hubbard Ave. (where it curves north toward Panhandle Road) Category:Features Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA V